


Little Slut

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slave Loki (Marvel), Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony Stark is a billionaire, genius and playboy with a reputation of owning numerous sex slaves. Rumours run wild that the normal sex slaves Tony has are beginning to bore the genius. So his best friend, Clint, finds him a new sex slave that he thinks will entertain the playboy for longer than just a few days even though Tony tells him it's a waste of his time.That is, until he meets Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: abuse, sex toys, sexual torture, smut, restraints⚠️

Tony was sprawled over the bed on his stomach, legs kicking absently in the air behind him. He was naked from the waist down, only a baggy shirt covering the rest of him, one of his shoulders bare where the shirt had slipped down it, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

He was watching the man on the floor with a slight smirk on his lips. He rested his hand against his cheek, propping his head up. His eyes were alight with malice and lust, glittering a deep brown and gold mixture as another moan broke the most silence.

The slave in front of him, down on his knees, legs spread, was rather entertaining. Nothing Tony hadn't seen before of course. But entertaining nonetheless.

The slave bit down at his lip which was bleeding, blood running down his chin as he forced back another moan. His blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and was panting rather heavily. He was quite handsome, muscular. Tony liked that. He enjoyed the feeling of dominating someone so much bigger and stronger than himself.

So that they knew their place.

The slave was shaking from the amount of sexual torture he was being put through. Tony vaguely wondered how long this had been going on for. Oh, maybe...an hour? Tony grinned, turning the vibrator up to the highest level and watched with suppressed glee as the blondes eyes went wide, a moan slipping past his lips, tugging even harder at the rope that bound his wrists holding his arms above his head, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Sir, p-please," the blonde gasped out breathlessly. He was trembling, tears shining in his blue eyes that he was trying to hold back.

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Hm? Sorry, Steven, I didn't catch that. Did you say something?" He asked even though he had heard perfectly well what he'd said.

Steve swallowed. He was still shaking, his knees bruising from them pressing on the hard floor. His wrists were rubbed raw where they chafed at the ropes, his cock huge and red and sore looking, throbbing painfully most likely, the veins on it popping out. He was leaking slightly, though he couldn't cum because of the cock ring Tony had put on him earlier.

It was plain torture.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked.

Steve's eyes fluttered shut as he panted, trying to form a proper sentence. "Let me c-cum, sir!" He managed, his tone tinged with desperation and a slight fierceness. Not much, but it was there and Tony didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to demand from me?" He asked, dangerously calm.

Steve's eyes flew open, his blue eyes wide. "N-no, sir! No, I o-only—"

Tony held up a hand, silencing his blabbering. His eyes bore into Steve's, a flash barely concealed rage passing through them, making Steve gulp.

Tony could have a nasty temper when he got angry that left no mercy on whoever it was he chose to take it out on. All Tony's slaves knew first hand what happened when Tony got angry. Steve being new to the house and to his Master, didn't yet know why all the sex slaves fears a short pretty faced man like Tony.

But he was about to find out.

Tony swung his legs out of the bed, standing gracefully, the large shirt falling just above his knees, but was quite obvious how aroused he was despite his steady walk up to the ex-captain that looked almost predatory like with a slight danger to it. His eyes were hungry with desire...desire to harm and hurt.

Steve shuffled back on his knees, not getting very far as the rope tightened around his wrists. He dropped his eyes to the ground knowing to show submission was the best idea in this circumstance while trying not to give up his fight all the same.

Steve was a soldier. Proud and strong. Willing to fight to his very last breath. But he did the wrong thing, going against the orders of his general and ended up sold into slavery for being a smart mouth. The fight had never really left him though. Because of that, he was a difficult slave to train to be submissive to his Master and owner. It just didn't come naturally to him.

Now, he was starting to regret his decision to be defiant as Tony crouched down in front of his, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"It's a yes or no question, darling. So your answer had better be that simple because you are starting to wear on my patience," Tony said, his face a calm mask.

Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find the right thing to say. He was still trembling, his legs aching, cramping from being in the position he was for so long but he forced himself to ignore the pain. He turned his head up to look at Tony's unreadable face.

"Sir, I—"

SMACK!

Steve shouted, his face stinging as he ducked his head, afraid of another blow as Tony drew back his hand again, anger twisted in his pretty face. Pretty like the colours on a snake before it strikes at you, sinking in it's sharp fangs and poisoning everything it touches with it's bite.

"Yes," Tony whispered deadly quiet, "or no?"

A whimper escaped unwillingly from Steve's lips. "No."

Tony gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Better," he said softly though eyes were still dark. He stood, Steve looking down at Tony's bare feet, too afraid now to meet the genius's dark brown, gold eyes. "Next time, I expect you to answer correctly the first time," Tony grinned. "That is, if there _is_ a next time."

Steve shivered at the sadistic tone.

"Now, I think a punishment for your attitude is in order," Tony murmured and Steve finally looked, fear in his blue eyes that made Tony smirk as he pulled the front of his shirt up slightly so his erection was showing. "Do a good job and I'll call it a day."

Steve breathing hitched but shuffled forward as much as he could on his knees before leaning his head forward, Tony's tip touching his lips. He parted his lips, willingly letting Tony's cock slip into his mouth, the vibrator sounding through the room, the blood rushing to his face before he swallowed up Tony's length.

The room filled with Tony's pleasured moans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence, restraints⚠️

"Tony! Oi, ya jackass. Where the fuck are ya?!"

Tony picked up the nearest object and turned, ditching the glass vase full of dying flowers at the door as it opened, shattering against it, glass, water and dead flowers scattering across the floor.

Clint popped his head around the door cautiously, a curious look on his face. "Hello, to you too."

"Oh," Tony frowned from his bed. "It's you."

"You don't have to sound so excited or anything," Clint grinned, leaving the door open as he went over and flopped on the bed beside Tony. "Do I get a kiss?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

Tony smirked at him. "Your gay is showing."

Clint's eyes widened. "It is?!" He exclaimed and looked down at his crotch.

Tony rolled his eyes, putting his hand behind Clint's neck and drawing him close, pressing his lips to the sandy blondes. Clint hummed, pressing up closer as he put his hands to Tony's waist, sliding them under his shirt.

Tony drew back. "You said a kiss not a fuck session."

Clint licked his lips. "I thought the meaning was implied?"

Tony shoved him away with a snort. "Yeah, no. Maybe next time."

Clint pouted but didn't argue. He knew better than that. If Tony wanted a quick fuck then he would have taken the offer when Clint presented it. Push him and all hell would break loose. "So, care to tell me why you thought I would look better after smashing my face with a flower pot?"

"It was a vase," Tony corrected him.

"What's your point here?"

Tony sat up, stretching, his shirt riding up to show the flat of his stomach. "That it was a vase. And if you must know my Dad called a few minutes ago. Irresponsible this, immature that. The usual. He said I needed to grow up and if I didn't then he'd come here himself and _make_ me grow up. Hence, the vase."

"Yeah, because throwing a vase at your Dad is really gonna show him how mature you can be," Clint noticed.

Tony stuck his tongue out at him before sighing, leaning back into the soft pillows of the large bed. "He just doesn't get me. No one does."

"I get you," Clint said, mocking a hurt look.

Tony gave a slight smile. "Okay, no one but you gets me."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you fucking some poor sex slaves ass? Usually when I come around that's all you're doing, not sulking and throwing vases. I gotta say, I'm disappointed in you," Clint said, tittering disapprovingly like a parent would in their child not cleaning their room.

Tony groaned. "They're all the _same_. None of it is interesting. It's the same shit over and over. I want something _different_ _,"_ He said shaking his head, his shirt slipping off one shoulder like it always did.

Clint reached over, absently pulling it back up again. "Well, maybe I can find you something to entertain you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Good luck. If you find me someone who can entertain me for more than three days then I'll even fuck your tight ass as a thank you."

Clint grinned before turning to the open door. "Loki! Get in here."

Tony blinked. "What—?"

"You'll be thanking me soon enough," Clint assured him as another male entered the room.

He was tall, taller than Tony by a good head if the genius were standing. He had raven hair that fell just down to his shoulder, a pale complexion that seemed to make the slaves poisonous green eyes that were cast down to the floor stand out even more. He was completely naked as sex slaves should be, his hands chained at the wrists in front of him and a strange muzzle over his mouth. He was bruised, on his neck, his cheek, arm and legs, stomach and chest. There didn't seem to be one part on him that wasn't bruised. But he was handsome. Inhumanly handsome. Tony raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"Not bad," Tony admitted, racking his eyes up and down the slave's bare body.

Clint grinned at him. "Who's your Daddy?"

Tony smirked before nodding his chin at the slaves face. "What's up with the muzzle?"

"He got mouthy," Clint said placidly.

"Really? Is that why you're giving him to me?" Tony said with a knowing grin and Clint scowled at him.

"He's not my type," Clint said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason," Tony muttered. "What even _is_ your type?"

"Short, brown hair, pretty face, brown gold eyes, temper of a five year old," Clint said shrugging.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the sandy blonde. "Oh, you'll pay for that last one."

Clint laughed. "You do though!"

Tony ignored this, looking back at Loki, his gaze slightly hungry. "So, you think he can be entertaining for more than a few days? I don't buy it."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you," Clint warned him. "He'll do anything asked. And I mean _anything_. He's got kinks of his own, you see? Just ask him 'bout them. You'll love him."

Tony hummed at the thoughts that crossed his mind of what this slave could possibly like that Tony hadn't tried. He doubted the slave knew anything he didn't. But Tony would call Clint's bluff.

"Alright, I'll keep him for a week. If I'm bored before then you can take him back. I got enough sex-slaves to entertain a party of people," Tony said after a minute.

"That sounds rather sexy," Clint said.

"I know. I've already done it. You weren't invited," Tony said and Clint gasped in mock hurt.

"How could you? My perfect orgy fantasy and I wasn't invited?" Clint exclaimed.

Tony turned to him, pecking his cheek. "I'll invite you to my next one."

"When's that?" Clint asked, getting up. He knew Tony wanted him to leave. Tony would always kiss his cheek, not with affection like most people would think, but because he was telling Clint without words to get lost. Tony didn't _do_ affection. If it were anyone else, Tony would have told them to fuck off, but being his best friend, Tony treated Clint a bit more kindly then that.

"In roughly, never," Tony said and Clint pouted at him before turning to the door.

As he walked by Loki he paused, aware Tony was watching him and whispered to Loki. "Behave or else you'll get a beating of a lifetime. And it won't be from me," he said in a hushed tone and Loki shuddered.

Clint glanced at Tony who was watching him with a blank expression. Clint grinned easily and walked out, leaving Loki alone in the room by himself with the playboy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Loki didn't know what to make of Tony Stark.

Clint always talked non-stop about the genius. He talked how he owned numerous sex-slaves, how abusive he was to most of them. How he chained them up and whipped them bloody when they misbehaved. How for fun he'd fuck them out and when he was bored, he'd sexually torture his slaves to entertain himself. Most slaves were terrified at the mere _thought_ of Stark.

Loki stood stock still, unsure what to do now that Clint had left.

_'Behave or else you'll get a beating of a lifetime. And it won't be from me.'_

Loki swallowed, flinching when Stark's voice penetrated the silence.

"I'm not getting up, so you can come here."

Loki looked up at the billionaire who was looking at him with a bored expression. He wondered what Stark thought of him. Did he find him attractive? Clint had said he was. That was of course, before Loki had bitten him.

"Are you deaf?" Stark growled suddenly, his bored expression replaced with annoyance. "Get the fuck over here. _Now_!"

Loki jumped as Tony raised his voice and quickly complied, walking forward to the side Stark was laying on.

Stark's eyes were entrancing. Brown and gold swirling together. It was beautiful. But also cold. There was no spark or light in his eyes. Just a cold chill.

Stark reached over and grabbed the chain that linked the cuffs together, tugging Loki down to his eye level. "Hm. Guess Clint can't be bothered telling me how the hell to get this thing off," Stark muttered, more to himself then Loki, tapping the muzzle. Each time Tony's finger connected with the metal, Loki would involuntarily flinch.

Tony cocked his head to the side, before tugging Loki forward again with the chains and Loki fell into lap. He pushed himself up slowly, the chain making it difficult until he was seated comfortably, his legs resting against the sheet on either side of Tony's, his ass pressing into the other man's crotch.

Loki looked at Tony's eyes and didn't miss the way they flicked up and down Loki's body. Mostly down. _Way_ down. He had a feeling he knew what Tony kept looking at and it made Loki blush crimson.

Tony's hand reached behind Loki's head and after a few seconds heard something go 'click' and the muzzle fell free into Tony's hand. Loki breathed a sigh of relief but was also stunned. He had never been able to get that cursed muzzle off. Granted his hands were always chained, but even so. He doubted he would have gotten it off in the time it had taken Stark.

Tony didn't seem to think it was anything special as he placed it on the side table dismissively.

Tony's cold gaze went back to Loki's body, hunger in them. He reached out and ran a finger down Loki's side, down the curve of his hips, further and further, down the side of his leg.

Loki gave a breathy moan, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

He heard Tony give a low chuckle as if Loki's reaction amused him. He couldn't help it though. Despite Tony's cold eyes, his touch was like a warm fire, dancing over his skin, nearly burning but not quite. "Like that, huh?"

Loki nodded, eyes still closed as he felt Tony's hands drift over him.

"Verbal responses, Darling. I wanna hear that voice so I know what it'll sound like when you scream later," Tony said smoothly.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, confusion in them. Later? Why wouldn't he say now?

Loki didn't voice this, instead answering the question as he knew it would likely anger Stark if he remained silent.

"Yes, Master," he admitted, letting out a sigh as Tony took his hand away.

Tony regarded him with his cold eyes but Loki could still feel the warm touch of his hands on his body.

"As much fun it would be to fuck you senseless and have you screaming and begging for me," Tony murmured, brushing a single finger down the side of Loki's face, "I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I've got work to do. I'll have to save you for later. So for now..." he kept his eyes on Loki's. "Jarvis?"

Loki eyes went wide. Who was Stark talking to? Was he truly as mad as the rumors stated?

Loki almost jumped a mile when a voice replied and Stark smirk told Loki that he'd seen the shock in Loki's posture.

"Yes, Sir?" A robotic sounding voice replied.

"Could you send up one of the servants to take this little slut to the others?" Tony said.

"Right away, Sir," Jarvis said.

Loki gaped at Tony. Here he was thinking that Stark was about to likely fuck him into oblivion, only for the man to send him away like some unwanted toy. And that name! He couldn't believe Tony had called him a 'little slut'.

...he wanted Stark to say it again.

Some blonde walked into the room making the two men look after.

Tony smiled cooly. "Fandral, could you be a dear and take Loki here to the others? Thanks."

Fandral nodded, waiting for Loki to walk over so they could go. Loki glanced at Tony who looked at him blankly, all expression gone. How did he do that?

"Go on," Tony said. "Unless you want me to drag you there by your hair?"

Loki let loose a small moan at the thought. Hair pulling always got him fluttered.

Tony grinned wickedly, catching on to what Loki was thinking. "Perhaps another time, Darling? Run along now."

Loki reluctantly stood up, turning to Fandral who took Loki's wrist, tugging him along. Loki glanced back over his shoulder to see Tony staring hungrily at him and Loki couldn't help but smirk and wink.

Tony's surprised face was the last thing he saw before he left the room.


End file.
